basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Silei
}} Silei is the mainworld of the Silei System and the capital of the Independent Coalition of Systems. A founder member of the Independent Coalition of Systems, Silei is considered the centre of galactic affairs. It has been the capital of the ICS for two "stretches": 0 AKR (the founding) until 19 AKR (officially 22 AKR), and from 1118 AKR to the present. The reason for Silei not being the capital of the ICS for most of the first millennium AKR is the Catastrophe of the Star, which killed off the planet's population, with repopulation only beginning in 953 AKR. After the Catastrophe, Capital was colonised with the express intention of making it the ICS capital, which it was made in 22 AKR (the ICS Senate had resided on Aqualis temporarily). History Early history The first sentient beings to live on Silei evolved naturally. They were known as the Sileicianids, a primitive desert-dwelling biped species believed to have become extinct through systematic extermination during the colonisation of the planet by an alien species, believed to have been the Yanhacne. Various traces of Yanhacne ruins have been found on Silei, the oldest of which appear to be over 1 Gda old. Construction of the great western city of Agrysis is believed to have commenced around 501,000 BKR. Not long after this however, evidence of Yanhacne presence on the planet disappears. There is speculation as to whether the inhabitants of the planet were destroyed or left of their own accord, however the truth is a mystery. Galactic Commonwealth colonisation (c. 498,950 BKR) From approximately 499,000 BKR onwards, Silei became subject to various improvements by the newly formed Galactic Commonwealth, the ultimate aim being the construction of an ideal civilisation from a very limited start-point. Silei, being a hot, hostile world subject to high winds and highly unpredictable rainfall provided an opportunity for the Commonwealth to showcase its collective power and thoroughly test its burgeoning technologies. Terraforming and climate alteration carried out over half a century left parts of the planet in a state where decent infrastructure could be laid down, culminating in the re-development of the city of Agrysis, which had lain in ruins for over a millennium. The planet'scentral galactic location combined with its proximity to the trade route network (specifically the Janirnan Superroute) led to it being a popular destination for colonists looking to form a new life for themselves. As further encouragement to increase the number of colonists, the Commonwealth offered numerous financial incentives to settlers. As a result, the population grew rapidly. Collapse of the Commonwealths and the Dark Ages (c. 402,000 - c. 100,000 BKR) Establishment of the Galactic Republic (86,218 BKR) Kashouion Rebellion (5 BKR - 0 AKR) Founding of the Independent Coalition of Systems (0 AKR) The Catastrophe of the Star (19 AKR) Main article: Catastrophe of the Star Repopulation (953 AKR - 1118 AKR) Re-establishment of the ICS capital (1118 AKR - present) Category:Silei Category:Silei System Category:Core Worlds Category:Member Worlds of the Independent Coalition of Systems Category:Independent Coalition of Systems Category:Avopei-Larru